<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He’s dead, your honor by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443381">He’s dead, your honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disc 24 au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, I’m bullshitting as I go, Original Character(s), Resurrection, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt and Ghostbur vibe, Schlatt is soft :D, Takes place before Tommy runs from exile and finds Technos house :), Tommy just wants his brother to live again, Tommy misses alivebur, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur gets brought back to life, Wilbur is ghost, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), angsty Tubbo and Tommy, magic disc idk, mixed feelings?, non canon lore lol, random things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostbur hadn’t liked the idea of being brought back to life, but when Tommy insists, how can he say no? In an attempt to bring his brother back to life, Tommy escapes exile without a goodbye, unknowingly faking a suicide and going on an adventure for a singular disc that has claimed to bring life to the deceased.</p><p>Exiles a blessing and a curse, for two reasons. One, Freedom, and two, death of natural causes.</p><p>———</p><p>“Aren’t discs the reason you’re exiled?” </p><p>Tommy huffed setting down the paper. “No,” he said bluntly, “Dreams the reason I’m exiled. All because I burnt down his boyfriends house and wouldn’t give him my discs.”<br/>“So basically..” Ghostbur drawled out, “the discs are why you’re exiled.” Tommy spun around with a glare, directing it at his older brother. “No.” He spat. “Dream is.” </p><p>Ghostbur arched a brow, untrusting, but shrugged. He flew over to Tommy’s side. “Right then. But if discs are one of the reasons you are exiled, then why are we looking for another one?” Tommy bit the inside of his cheek. He sighed and shrugged. “What else will bring you back to life? I’m not willing to give my last. I want to walk the earth with you, alive, not dead.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Ghostbur &amp; Schlatt, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Ghostbur, Tommyinnit &amp; Wilbur Soot, Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disc 24 au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghostly doodles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m just- writing instead of sleeping? I might finish this. I have tiny ideas of how this story should go. Lemme know if you enjoy it? :)<br/>This takes place during Tommy’s exile with Dream, but instead of running off to Technos and Dream blowing up his small base, he runs away with Ghostbur to get his lives back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghostbur confided in Tommy dearly. He would say he always has, if it wasn’t for the blank spots in his mind where his missing memories should be. So, he just claims he always has and will. He likes to say Tommy trusts him just as much, but Tommy’s never confirmed it. It wasn’t too much of a big deal to the ghost, but sometimes he wished Tommy would poor out his feelings to him, trusting his word and promises.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was his brother, many has said, and brothers trusted each other. So he trusted Tommy with all he had, and always would, as he did to many others in the smp. Maybe it was for redemption for what Alivebur had done. Maybe it was just Ghostbur being himself. Either way, trust was something Ghostbur took very seriously, and always would take seriously. He was sure it was something Tommy took seriously as well.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy always rambled on these days about how he trusted Tubbo and had been betrayed, or how he had trusted Techno and now hated him. Ghostbur didn’t like when Tommy talked bad about Techno. He was their older brother and he loved them, and Tommy bad mouthing him with curses and hatred hurt his ghosty heart, (He didn’t have a heart, sure, but Ghostbur liked to say he did) So in order to keep Technos feelings from getting hurt, Ghostbur didn’t tell his older brother what Tommy said about him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He’d continue to even if he had no idea that Techno already knew. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So the day he went to Logstedshire and Tommy talked to him about how betrayed he felt, he wasn’t surprised. Of course he tried to throw in positive input, but Tommy always found a way to make it negative. So when he gave advice and Tommy <em>took it, </em>he was pretty surprised.</p><p> </p><p>”What are you doing, Tommy?” He asked, floating next to his younger brother who was cutting down a tree. “Cutting down a tree, what’s it look like?” Tommy said, narrowing his eyes. Ghostbur frowned backing up. Tommy sighed, smiling apologetically. “Remember when you suggested I build a farm?” He asked. Ghostbur looked up and nodded, tilting his head. “We-ll,” Tommy hummed, “I’m taking it into consideration. It’ll take some work, but..” </p><p> </p><p>Ghostburs mouth twitched up into a small grin. He clasped both hands together, face lighting up. “Oh!” He exclaimed. “Fun! Can I help?” Tommy nodded, tossing him some wood. “Sure.” He replied, slightly smiling. “Its your idea.” <br/>
Ghostbur caught the wood and stuffed it into his pack next to his blue. He grinned. “Thanks Tommy!” Tommy smiled up at him, and that was a <em>“you’re welcome!” </em>before he walked off. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After that, the next few days were filled with Ghostbur helping Tommy get supplies for his- no, their new farm. Ghostbur gifted him wood and lead sheep and cow to the farm, hesitant of bringing pigs because Tommy disliked them. He brought them anyway, ignoring the way Tommy gave a look of distaste at the creature. Afterwards, Ghostbur fed them carrots assuring them they had done nothing wrong. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They finished the farm after a weeks work, doing nothing but sleeping, (Ghostbur having to convince Tommy to eat included) and building, they had gotten it finished quickly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Arms folded, Tommy took a step back with a small sigh. A small smile appeared on his face as he admired their work. “We did good, eh, Wilbur?” He glanced over to his brother. Ghostbur smiled, awing at the animals. He nodded violently looking over to Tommy. “Yes!” He grinned. “I like it very much! Good job, Tommy!”</p><p> </p><p>He looked back to the build. It was more old-fashioned than modern, and spacious. The barn was a bright red, almost blinding. He had pointed out it wasn’t a good idea to use such color, but Tommy ignored his suggestion. A path was dug out leading to the entrance of the build, and out beside it was a fence where the animals roamed. Ghostbur wouldn’t admit to Tommy that his part of the build was slightly obnoxious as some of his builds (towers, included) were, but he was happy to say it wasn’t gloomy or disappointing. The animals had a large space and place to stay, and there was plenty of food. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m proud of us!” Ghostbur exclaimed. “I’m sure Techno would like it, too.” Tommy scoffed, a small grin growing on his face. “I don’t know,” he hummed, “aren’t we technically enslaving his kind?” <br/>
Ghostbur shook his head. “It’s not enslaving, Tommy.” He said, playfully rolling his eyes. “It’s taking care of them. We’ve given them a home!” He held a hand out to the barn as an example. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy grinned, returning his brothers rude playful expression. If Ghostbur was touchable, he’d punch his shoulder. Sadly, he was not. “Sure.” He said. Tommy looked up. “Getting dark. Let’s head back.” Ghostbur nodded in agreement, and the two set off back to the tent where Tommy stayed.</p><p><br/>
And where they met Dream.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur never knew why Tommy got defensive when Dream came by. Or, he used to. Tommy was confusing to Ghostbur. He’d go back and forth from hating someone to being grateful for them. Ghostbur was sad when Tommy was sad, so he wasn’t too thrilled for the change of emotion. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dream dug a hole, Ghostbur watched from afar, and Tommy let out a small groan. Ghostbur tilted his head listening to Tommy’s curses and Dreams unbothered replies. Tommy glared at the masked man and threw his things into the hole, watching them get blown up. <br/>
And then Dream stayed for a little longer and watched Tommy. Ghostbur followed them around as they talked. Tommy showed Dream the barn and animals, and Dream congratulated him, Tommy slightly brightening up from the praise. </p><p><br/>
Then Dream found spare armor and blew that up, too.</p><p> </p><p>And then Dream left.</p><p> </p><p>Then Tommy pushed Ghostbur away and went into the tent to sob quietly. Leaving Ghostbur to listen. There was nothing he could really do. So, he silently wandered into the tent to lay some blue on the bed, and he left, making his way back to New L’manberg. The rest of the day he sat on Tubbo and Tommy’s bench thinking to himself of what he could do to cheer Tommy up.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol I’m not good at explaining things. Or details. How was it, though? Tommy will be depressed a lil bit from some chapters, but let’s hope his spirits are lifted! He’ll need it for the future journey. </p><p>Ghostbur doesn’t know what to do to help his brother, so he just does what he can. Handing him blue and giving encouraging words. </p><p>The future chapters will get into the plot of the story soon. Just starting out slow for chapter one. :) I’m actually proud of this. Let’s hope the other chapters go smoothly. </p><p>Summary of chapter: Tommy and Ghostbur build a tiny farm for fun, only for Dream to come along and ruin their mood at the end of the day. Ghostbur can’t help but feel guilty that he can’t do more to help his little brother.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exile’s a bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy misses the simpler times, but discovers something interesting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oo let’s get into the angst, shall we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy used to love waking up. Now, he hates it. Knowing he would have to slug himself out of bed every morning was exhausting. He had nothing to look forward to, no positive news or reasons to be happy. He had felt this feeling multiple times before and had always managed to pull himself out of it, but he had Wilbur and his friends there before.</p><p> </p><p>But he was <em>alone </em>now. All who he claimed to be his friends are in L’manberg, the place he was exiled from. He was expected to wait two years until he could come back. Even if he did, what would he say when he returned? It didn’t matter how good or productive he was, because at the end of the day, Tommy would feel like shit. He would feel used and naive for believing any of the words they had said to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, he had gotten some gifts, (Pity gifts, mind you) and Dream and Ghostbur were there to keep him company, but it didn’t improve his move whatsoever. If anything, it made him feel worse. The two were cruel mockeries of how he couldn’t enter L’manberg, how he was cast out and left to die in the wilderness. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He had been good the first night, physically, but as the days went by the more his clothes became ripped and tattered, and ironically, the more cold it got. Tommy had gotten sick multiple times, gone to bed hungry for nights. He lay in bed with only two things on his mind; L’manberg and Tubbo. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Though, he had gotten used to these days and the aching feelings in his chest. Hunger didn’t bother him too much anymore, and neither did the scorching hot in the morning and the freezing cold at night. Waking up in the ocean was like a daily routine to him, and silence was a punishment from the Gods for every bad thing he had done. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ghostbur always frowned at the cuts on Tommy’s hands, asking him to bandage them. Always suggested he make himself a new coat. Tommy had to admit that he didn’t know how to make a coat, and wasn’t the best at bandaging either. Again, it was a punishment. For what? Tommy didn’t quiet know, but he had come to accept it. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So when Tommy had a decent day for the first time in weeks, he thought things would look up from there.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He found pride in the barn. Found pride in the items he had found and crafted. Found pride that he had bonded with his deceased brother. For the first time in a while, Tommy felt happy. Sure, some things were missing, his friends presences and praise, but it was enough. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The praise from his older brother was enough for him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The praise from Dream, not so much, but he would admit it did something. Praise from someone who came around often made Tommy feel pleased with himself. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But the friendly chats with Dream died down after he burnt more of his things. Then, he left Tommy to go back to L’manberg. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy didn’t want company at the moment, so he suggested Ghostbur leaves. And he did. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And for the rest of the night, Tommy sobbed quietly on his bed, hiding his face in his hands. Tiny whimpers escaped him and he thought about what the others would think if they saw him like this. What Tubbo would think.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they’d try to cheer him up. Or laugh. Maybe they wouldn’t do anything. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Thinking of the concern in their voices and the soft tones giving him advice, gaze filled with care and love, only hurt him more. So, Tommy didn’t think about that. Instead, he thought of how pathetic he probably seemed right now. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Tommy’s eyes started to droop and ache from all the weeping, Tommy sat up and stared up at the tents ceiling. He wiped his eyes with his arm, letting it fall back to his side. He glanced down to the blue on the bed and picked it up, the dye staining his hands. But he couldn’t help but feel slight warmth at the sight of it, the thought of how much Ghostbur cares.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy jogged across the field, jumping around the anthills making sure not to step in them. He hadn’t stepped in one since he was twelve, surprisingly, and he remembered how he screamed. Not only in fear, mind you, but in pain. He’d admit he was being dramatic, but he was young, hated bugs, and his ankle swelled up after that.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Technoblade had brought him back to the cabin to give him medicine, trying their best to help. Wilbur was better at comfort than Techno was, and Techno was better with bandaging injuries. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Because Phil was rarely ever home, Techno and Wilbur helped Tommy with these minor problems. Tommy was grateful for this. Life was good, despite Phil’s absence. When their father did come home, though, they tackled him with hugs and they’d all end up spending time together.</p><p> </p><p>Phil always ended up leaving in the morning. Tommy and Wilbur would always wake up with him gone. Techno would always be the first to tell him goodbye. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy shook his head to himself, shoving away the thoughts. He had better and more important things to tend to at the moment, and didn’t have time for sappy memories. Tommy looked to see the roof that popped out of the trees, the sign that he was closer to the small village nearby. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He slid onto the path, making his way through the village. He stopped near the planted crops, walking up to them. Leaning down, he-</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have a farm, now?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy straitened up, glancing over. He rolled his eyes. “It’s not a farm. It’s a <em>barn.” </em>The girl rolled her eyes back to him and trudged over, crossing her arms with a small smile. “Your little ghost friend said it was a farm.” She said, puckering her lips as she looks down at the basket in Tommy’s hand. “Ah, I’m sure he doesn’t know the difference. Nice build though, eh, Valerie? I say we did a good job.” Tommy said, leaning down to pick crops.</p><p> </p><p>”You just want an excuse to come back.” Valerie said, leaning down. She pulled out a carrot and took Tommy’s basket, placing it inside. Tommy glanced up at her with a small smirk. “You can still come without needing something, Tommy.” She said, dusting off her hands. She handed the basket back to Tommy. Tommy shrugged. He pulled on a carrot. “Ya sure? I have a bad rep here for cussing out the librarian.”  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Valerie barked a laugh. “Don’t pay too much attention to her. She’s a bitch.” Tommy hummed. “Ah, something we finally agree on.” He drawled out, picking the last of the crops. Valerie stepped off to the side, picking up some seeds. Tommy watched her replant the carrots and wheat. </p><p> </p><p>Valerie stood and arched a brow at him. “Is that all you’ve come here for?” She asked. Tommy nodded, taking another look at his basket. “Yep.” He replied. He smiled up at her serious stare. “What?” He asked. “Better eat those.” Valerie said. “If ghost boy comes along and says you haven’t eaten again I’ll go over there and make you eat myself.”</p><p> </p><p>”Or,” Tommy said, turning to walk off, “leave me be and let me take care of myself?” Valerie shook her head to herself. “Worst idea you’ve ever had.” Tommy sent an offended look to her. “Not true.” <br/>
Tommy heard her laugh quietly before walking back towards the exit of the village. He was about to leave before a villager stopped him. Tommy furrowed his brows and tilted his head. “What gives, man?” He asked. Tommy took a good look at him. A wandering trader, he guessed, due to his clothing. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He spoke a soft language Tommy wasn’t used to. He held out books and armor to Tommy, tilting his head with an asking expression. Tommy blinked. “Uh.. Sorry, man,” he said slowly, “I don’t understand what you’re saying.” <br/>
The trader shook his head and gave Tommy an obvious look, stuffing the items into his llamas pack and pulling out another book. He shoved it into Tommy’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked down and scanned the book. It was made out of fine leather, and the pages were very thin, probably for more room to add extra pages. Tommy looked at the words spread across the page. Enchantment table, he guessed. Something he hadn’t really bothered to learn despite Technos suggestions a few years back. He wondered if he should’ve taken his older brothers advice. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry,” Tommy apologized again, handing the book back to the trader, “I don’t understand. I don’t want this.” The trader glared, and rolled his eyes. He handed it back out to Tommy, asking him to take it. Tommy frowned and shook his head. He was beginning to feel irritated. “I said no, I don’t- aA-“</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was pulled by his shirt away from the trader, who gave a surprised look. Tommy pushed off the person behind him and glared. “What the fuck gives!? God da-“ Tommy frowned, raising his brows. “Oh. Valerie.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Valerie glared back at him. She had her arms crossed, and that serious look that Tommy hated. “What was that for?” Tommy asked, anger leaking into his tone. All he had wanted was a calm day. One that would get rid of the memories from yesterday. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry not sorry, buddy.” Valerie said. “That trader? Bad news. Wouldn’t go near him.” Tommy arched a brow. He glanced back to the trader that had moved on to different people through the village, and back at Valerie. “..Why not?” He asked. “It’s literally a normal trader.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Valerie chuckled slightly and then shook her head, furrowing her brows. “A normal trader, yes, but a scammer, too. Gives ya’ some big old book with an ancient language filled with lies about some lost disc.” Valerie explained, irritation in her tone. “Least, that’s what I’ve heard. The elders in the village say it’s bullshit. No such thing as disc twenty four.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This filled Tommy with interest. “Disc twenty four?” He asked curiously. “I’ve never heard of it.” Valerie nodded violently, eyes wide. “Exactly!” She said. “Because it isn’t real. Whoever buys that book has to be real stupid. The elders who did buy only bought it for research, but ended up returning it to him.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy hummed quietly, looking down with a thoughtful look. “Surprised he took it back. Most traders don’t do so.” Valerie nodded. “Yeah.” She agreed. Tommy looked up at her. “What does it do?” He asked. Valerie sighed, looking at the trader. “Apparently gives you life.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had a bored look on his face. “So like, a totem of undying?” Valerie shook her head. “N-u, nu, nu, no.” She tittered, giving him an obvious look. “Totem of undying saves you from death. The disc claims to give life. Literally give you life. It brings the dead back to life, gifting them one.” <br/>
Tommy raised his brows. It sounded promising, which was too good to be true during his times of exile. Valeries eyelids drooped, her brows drew together. “Nu-uh,” she said in a scolding tone, “I know that look. You are not gonna go buy that book and do something stupid, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t reply.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie let out a sigh. “You are, aren’t you.” She shook her head and rubbed her face, muttering inaudible words to herself. “Right then..” She said in defeat. “Pleas-e.. Don’t die.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grinned and winked back at her. “Can’t promise anything.” He said. “How can I resist? A disc that brings life to the dead?” He tilted his head. “How does it work?” Valerie shrugged. “Not sure.” She said. “I guess the book explains it. Pretty expensive though.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy arched a brow. “How expensive?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>”Sixty seven emeralds.” Valerie replied.</p><p> </p><p>”Holy shit.” Tommy frowned. Valerie nodded, sending him a playful smirk. “Sure you have that much?” Tommy narrowed his eyes. “Are you calling me poor?” He asked. Valerie tittered quietly. “Maybe.” She then waved to him. “Off you go now.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy smiled and then turned around, making his way back to his home in exile. A disc that brings life to the dead? Sounded impossible, Tommy thought. Maybe Tommy was naive enough to buy the book. He sent one last glance of interest at the trader before leaving. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He’d possibly go back tomorrow. All he’d have to do was mine. A lot. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wouldn’t say I’m too proud of this one, but it’s something ha. Again, I’m not the best at describing things, but I did my best! Valerie was just a character I made up so Tommy could figure out about the disc. I don’t have a basic appearance for her, so come up with what you like :)</p><p>Summary of chapter: Tommy decides to give himself work for the day and makes his way to the village near his home in exile. There, he finds interesting news.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ghostbur’s fear of the living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur isn’t sure if he wants to live, but it’d make Tommy happy, and if Tommy was happy, so was he.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Why do you just stare out the window?”</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur jumped, and looked behind him at Technoblade. The pig hybrid gave him a confused look, taking a slow bite out of the baked potato he had in his hand. Ghostbur remembers eating breakfast. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m waiting for it to stop snowing.” Ghostbur replied, sending him a small smile. “I’ll disintegrate if I go outside. I don’t want that, so I wait.” Techno hummed in interest, walking up beside him. “I see.” He said. Ghostbur nodded, and the two stood- well, Techno stood, Ghostbur just floated, in silence. </p><p><br/>
“You’re up early.” Ghostbur said, hoping to fill the silence. It made him uneasy. He disliked feeling uneasy. Technos lips slightly twitched up into a small smile. “I’m always up early.” He replied. Ghostbur tilted his head. The bags under his eyes said otherwise, but Ghostbur didn’t question it. “Really?” Techno nodded. “You always come in the afternoon, though, so you wouldn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur let out a small, “oh,” and looked back out the window. The snow slowly fell from the sky, and the animals outside taunted him of how he couldn’t go out and enjoy it. He missed making snow angels. “Can’t you dodge the snow?” Techno asked him. Ghostbur nodded. “Mhm. But it isn’t that fun, so I’d like it better if we wait. That way, I can take my time.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ah.” Said Techno. And then they sat the rest of the time in silence. Comfortable silence. Ghostbur enjoyed the calm atmosphere. But he had to break it when he noticed the clear sky.</p><p> </p><p>”it’s stopped snowing!” Ghostbur exclaimed, floating up. He grinned down at Techno. “See ya’ Techno! I’m gonna go visit Tommy!” He didn’t take the time to look back at Techno and flew up to the door, taking out an axe and knocking it down, flying off.</p><p> </p><p>Techno glared at Ghostbur, taking a step out onto the porch. “Stop taking my doors.” He yelled. Ghostbur frowned. “Sorry.” He apologized. “It’s easier for me to get by!”<br/>
His older brother rolled his eyes, placing another door down and shutting it, not coming back out. Ghostbur took this as a sign to leave, and flew out into the woods, making his way to Logstedshire. </p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur greet the animals that passed him by, leaning down to pick a flower every now and then. He needed to stock up on more blue, Ghostbur thought to himself. He had little left and made sure not to waste them, but if he wanted to make more people happy he’d need to go find more. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He passed by a sheep who stared up at him curiously. Ghostbur smiled warmly and waved, letting his smile turn into a small grin. “Hello!” He greeted. The ghost then flew off, leaving the sheep to itself. Maybe he’d see it again. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Ghostbur got to Logstedshire, Tommy was nowhere to be found. He searched around where his little brother would normally be, his tent, the small house that Ghostbur had built. He went to the farm to see if he could find him. When Tommy wasn’t in any of those places, Ghostbur sat down in his tent waiting for his return.</p><p> </p><p>On the bed sat the compass he had given Tommy. Ghostbur looked at it, hand phasing through the object. He frowned. He looked up when he hard the footsteps coming towards the tent. A small smile grew on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur flew out, clasping his hands together. He looked down at Tommy, he held a pickaxe, dirt all over him. Tommy looked out of breath. “Tommy,” Ghostbur frowned, “do you need water? You look very tired.” Tommy stared up for a moment before letting out a small laugh, walking into the tent. He opened a chest and put the items into the chest, shutting it. “I’m always tired, Wilbur.”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh.” Ghostburs mouth snapped shut, and he watched Tommy go through another chest. One under his bed. He tilted his head, leaning in, trying to get a better look. Tommy pulled out a small book and opened it, a small smile growing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments of silence and Tommy took a quill, writing something. He closed the book and put it back into the chest, straightening up, (his posture was still bad) and looking to his older brother. “I have some news, Wil.” He said. Ghostbur blinked. “Something Valerie told me in the village yesterday.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ghostbur hummed in interest. “Is that why you were gone for so long?” He asked, floating around him. Tommy nodded. “Yup. Well-“ his eyebrows knitted together. “I went mining, that’s why.” Ghostburs lip formed an ‘o’. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Mining?” Ghostbur questioned. “What did you find?” He asked. Tommy smiled. Ghostbur could see he was proud of himself. “Iron, a few diamonds. Emeralds.” Ghostbur grinned. “Good job, Tommy!” He said. Tommy let out a small laugh. “Thank you.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His face twisted. “Will you go to the village and trade with the emeralds?” Tommy nodded. “You know how I said there was news?” He asked. Ghostbur nodded. “Well,” Tommy drawled out, “turns out, you don’t need to give life to bring back the dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur frowned. Where was Tommy going with this? “Oh?” He murmured. “Interesting. How?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy walking up to him, meeting his eyes. “A disc.” He said. Ghostbur furrowed his brows. “I sound stupid, right?” Tommy asked, grinning. “It sounds stupid! Maybe it is- but this trader in the village has this book that has all the information.”</p><p> </p><p>”So what does this mean, Tommy?” Ghostbur asked. The excitement in his voice toned down. Anxiety filled his chest. Tommy however, had a hopeful and joyful expression. “We can bring you back to life!” He exclaimed. His voice softened. “Wil, I know you like being Ghostbur and all.. You’re able to have fun with no responsibilities and you don’t have to think of the past.</p><p> </p><p>But think- you could go out in the rain and snow, we can do the things we used to! Maybe..” Tommy looked down. “Maybe me, Techno, Phil and you can just be together again. Like old times.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ghostbur looked down as well, face filled with doubt. He felt pressured, expected to agree. He disliked this feeling. Ghostbur had a strange fear of walking the earth again, of breathing. Sure, the things Tommy had said sounded fun. He’d love to do them. But what held him back was the fear of what everyone would say, how he would be treated. Alivebur was a bad man, they all said, and he agreed. Ghostbur didn’t want to be that man. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But Tommy looked so hopeful and happy about this idea. He was willing to do this for him, for <em>them, </em>even if it was all bullshit. Maybe it’d make them both happy. If Tommy was happy, so was he. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ghostbur sighed, meeting Tommy’s eyes. “How.. How does it work?” He asked hesitantly. Tommy blinked, raising his brows in surprise. “So you’ll do it?” He asked. Ghostbur took a moment before nodding. Tommy’s face broke out into a large grin, and Ghostbur watched him run around cheering.</p><p> </p><p>If Tommy was happy, so was he.</p><p> </p><p>He plastered a smile onto his face, flying over to where Tommy cheered. He let out a small laugh at his brothers antics. “You never answered my question.” He said. “How does it work?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy stopped in his tracks and looked over to his brother, shrugging. “I dunno,” he puckered his lips, “apparently the book says so. It’s enchantment table, so I’ll have to learn that. Somehow...” Ghostbur smiled. “Techno knows enchantment table!” Tommy rolled his eyes. “I know. We aren’t going to him for help, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur frowned, tilting his head. “Why not?” He asked. Techno could help. He knew the language very well, learned from Phil. He had tried to teach Tommy and him when they were younger, he recalls, but they never took the time to learn. Tommy scoffed, looking away. “I don’t- just- I don’t want help from <em>him.” </em>Distaste in his tone. Ghostbur looked down. “Okay.” He said quietly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy then smiled at his brother, pulling out a stack of emeralds. “I have enough emeralds to trade for the book. Took all day.” Ghostbur finally noticed how dark it was. “Make sure Dream doesn’t take those.” He said to his younger brother, who let out an annoyed sigh. “Trust me, I will.” <br/>
Ghostbur watched Tommy jog off into the field, making his way to the village. “I’ll be back!” Tommy called, voice fading. Ghostbur cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “stay safe, Tommy!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>If Tommy was happy, so was he.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how is it? I’m not too good at dialogue ha. Anyway, we’re getting into the story finally :) Will Tommy have to give in and get help from someone else? Who knows. </p><p>Summary of chapter: Ghostbur finds Tommy coming back from mining, and receives some news. He wants to please Tommy, so he agrees to whatever suggestions he has.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweater buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy meets up with a friend, Ghostbur has a gift for Tommy before their travels. Tommy is successful in his purchase, but one problem. He doesn’t understand what any of the words mean.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy couldn’t help but wake up with excitement for the day. The first time in a while, actually. He was hopeful that his brother would agree to his suggestions. It was of course, okay, if he didn’t. But Tommy wouldn’t lie that it would hurt if he didn’t. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy had spent the whole day mining and getting supplies. He had gotten a few stacks of iron and fifteen diamonds, (he’d save those for later) and was proud with how many emeralds he had mined. With this much he might be able to get the book. He would make sure to keep these away from Dream.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Dream, the masked man had come down looking for him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He had watched Tommy mine and congratulated him for his findings, which Tommy could say made him more confident. Yes, he had taken his armor and weapons for the day, but Tommy told himself not to let it get to him. He could craft more later with his new items.</p><p> </p><p>When Dream said his goodbyes, Tommy watched him sail off. He smiled to himself and went back to what he had originally planned to do all day. Mine. He managed to get more ores and stone. When he noticed it had started to get dark, he mined upwards and set off to Logstedshire.</p><p> </p><p>Tnret was sitting there waiting for him in the same spot it always was. When Tommy saw the figure in the tent, he swallowed his anxiety that had soon faded when he realized who it was. He smiled up at his older brother, who had a welcoming smile on his face that faded when he saw his younger brothers exhaustion. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The note from Ranboo was nice. It was something else that gave Tommy hope. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy knew Ghostbur wasn’t fond of the idea when he saw the look of uneasiness on his face. But when Ghostbur agreed, plastering that fake smile on his face, Tommy didn’t say a word. He pushed down the knowledge of how he was partly doing this for only himself. It would only make him feel more selfish.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Tommy was on his way to the village. A familiar path he had taken multiple times. Tommy hoped the trader was still there. If he wasn’t, Tommy would have to break the news to Ghostbur. Maybe the ghost would be happy about it, though.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy skidded onto the path in the village. He asked around about the trader, seeing if anyone had seen him. Tommy was starting to think his chances were low when he couldn’t find anything, until he saw a llama wandering around a house. Tommy felt his mouth twitch into a small grin. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He jogged over. The trader was talking with another villager, who was denying his pleads to buy the book. Tommy furrowed his brows, and watched the villager walk off. The trader sighed, turning around, spotting the teen, and walked over in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy waved. “Hi.” He said, smiling. The villager stared, and spoke the language that Tommy didn’t understand again. He wondered what kind it was. “Uh,” Tommy cleared his throat, “I’m here to buy the book you offered me yesterday?” He watched the traders eyes light up, and rummage through his llamas pack. He pulled out the book, showing it to Tommy and tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded. “Yeah! That one.” He opened his pack and took out the stack of emeralds. “Can.. Is it still available?..” The trader was silent for a moment, and then nodded. Tommy wondered if he could understand him. “Great!” Tommy replied. He handed him the emeralds. “This is what I have.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The villager looked down at it and took the gems, examining them. Then, he smiled and handed Tommy the book, nodding as if saying, “thank you!” Tommy smiled back, and took the book. The trader started to walk off. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a few moments of Tommy going through the book, he shut it and went off back to Logstedshire. The book was heavy in his pack. He was intrigued in what it would have for him. When he got back to Logstedshire, someone was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grinned. “Ranboo!” He exclaimed. The hybrid turned to look at him and smiled, waving. Tommy ran over, and came to a stop. “Tommy,” Ranboo had a welcoming smile, “good to see you! Where were you off to?” Tommy pointed behind him. “The village. Got something new. Wanna see?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ranboo tilted his head, and nodded. He watched Tommy pull out the book. His bright eyes lit up at the sigh of it. “That’s a big book.” He commented. “What’s in it?” Tommy shrugged. “Well, I haven’t read it yet.” He said. “I know what it’s about, but I don’t understand enchantment table.”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo perked up. “Enchantment table?” He said, a small frown on his face. Tommy nodded. “Yup.” He popped the ‘p’. “Come on,” he said, taking Ranboos arm and pulling him into the tent, “I’ll explain what it’s about.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ranboo nodded and sat on the bed next to Tommy. “Uh,” he started, “I know enchantment table.” He said. Tommy looked over to him and grinned. “You do?” He asked, handing him the book forcefully. Ranboo stammered a bit in surprise. “I- I do, yes.” He said, letting out a small chuckle. “Well, I know a little bit. I’m not fluent, but I understand the little things.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Would you be able to understand a full sentence?” Tommy asked. Ranboo took a moment, and shrugged with a thoughtful look. “Maybe? Um, I could read some for you. If you explain what’s in it.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy nodded. “Right then. There’s this thing going around in the village about a disc that brings back the dead.” He explained. Ranboo raised his brows in interest. “Disc twenty four, I think? Anyway, this book has all the answers to where or what we need to do to get it, but it’s an ancient language that I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo furrowed his brows. “..So this disc. It brings back the dead?” Tommy nodded. “And.. Does this have anything to do with Ghostbur?” Again, Tommy nodded. “All to do with him.” Tommy said, a small smile growing on his face. “This disc gifts one life to the dead. That way, no one has to give a life. We can figure out how it works if you can translate this book.”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo looked unsure. His eyebrows edged together. “And if it’s all... Fake? A hoax?” Tommy took a moment before saying, “well.. it’s best to try, at least. Hope for the best, right?” Tommy had a point. He hoped he did. Ranboo didn’t look too convinced, but he had another look on his face that looked knowing. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re part enderman, right?” Tommy asked. Ranboo nodded, opening the book. “And.. Like, did you come from the End, or?” Ranboo nodded again. “Yeah.” He said. “That’s where I learned the language. I left before I could really learn it that well, though.” Tommy let out a small, “oh.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He’d learn more about Ranboo later.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo scanned the paper. He looked concentrated. His forehead creased, and his eyes squinted. “I’ll just.. First page.” He murmured. Tommy watched quietly. Both were silent, until Ranboo said, “basically the first page explains what the disc does.” Tommy nodded. “Does it play music?” He asked. Ranboo nodded. “Yeah, but no ones ever played it. If it’s real, you might be the first.” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a map here.” He showed it to Tommy. “Hope you know how to read maps.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “Of course I do.” </p><p><br/>
Tommy was silent. Ranboo turned the page, and turned some more. “What’re you doing?” Tommy asked, arching a brow. Ranboo sighed, a guilty look on his face. “Most of this I don’t understand..” He replied quietly. Tommy stared, and then gave a soft smile. “It’s okay if you can’t. Just- do what you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo sent him a thankful smile, and looked back down to the pages.</p><p> </p><p>”The disc is one of the only things ghosts can hold.” He said. Tommy frowned. “Ghostbur can touch many things.” He pointed out. Tommy looked down. Why could he touch things? He could float, but he was unable to go through things. It was almost like he was still human, but wasn’t. <br/>
Ranboo shook his head and shrugged. “I’ve always wondered about that. I’ve just.. Never asked.” Tommy nodded. “I don’t either. I’ll ask later.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s kind of like.. A ritual?” Ranboo grimaced. The hybrid went on. “You need their belongings and a jukebox. Uh..” He went silent. Tommy watched, and looked down at the page. “Ranboo?” He said. Ranboo sighed, a defeated look on his face. “I- don’t know these words.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy frowned as the two of them sat in silence again. He took the book, which Ranboo let him, letting his hold loosen. “That was enough for me to know.” Tommy told him. “Thanks, Ranboo. You still did good!” Ranboo smiled, but he still looked guilty and unsure. “Yeah, you’re welcome. Thanks for letting me try. I haven’t seen that language in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded. Ranboo got up, flicking his tail and putting a hand over his mouth to yawn. Tommy smiled. “Go back to L’manberg and get some rest.” He said. Normally he’d want someone to stay. It had become so lonely, but he didn’t want to be the reason Ranboo would be exhausted in the morning. Ranboo nodded. “I should. Goodnight, Tommy!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy waved. Ranboo started to walk off, but Tommy stood. “Hold on-“ He called. Ranboo looked back. “Uh, do you think you could... Get me some supplies?” He asked. Ranboo tilted his head. Tommy sighed frowning. “For the journey? You don’t have to, but I’d appreciate the help.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ranboo didn’t answer right  away. Tommy almost thought it was a no, but Ranboo nodded. “Sure, Tommy.” He said. “Goodnight. Let me know when you leave.” Tommy nodded, and waved him off.</p><p> </p><p>He needed sleep himself. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy couldn’t sleep. He stared up at the ceiling of his tent. He sighed quietly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Tommy!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He sat up at the familiar voice. “Ghostbur?” The ghost grinned at him. He held something in his hands, and flew up to him. “Hi Tommy!” He greeted. Tommy smiled tiredly. “Hello Wil.” Ghostbur handed him something. Tommy looked down at the red fabric. It was a sweater. Made of wool, stitched neatly. Tommy blinked. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a sweater Niki and I made for you!” Ghostbur said. “I suggested we make you one. You’re always in those old clothes of yours, and it’s always so cold.” Tommy felt something warm in his chest. He let a smile come to his face, and tightened his grip around the sweater. “..Thanks, Ghostbur.” He said, looking up at him. Ghostbur grinned. “Don’t only thank me! Thank Niki!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy nodded. “Thank her for me, will you? Ghostbur nodded. “Do you have any new information on the book? Did you get it?” He asked, floating over to Tommy’s bed. Tommy perked up and nodded violently. He set down the sweater onto his bed and rummaged through his chest, pulling out the big book.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur looked at it curiously. Tommy sat down on the bed, opening it. He explained to Ghostbur what Ranboo had said, about the disc, what it could do. He flipped through the book. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Aren’t discs the reason you’re exiled?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy huffed setting down the paper. “No,” he said bluntly, “Dreams the reason I’m exiled. All because I burnt down his boyfriends house and wouldn’t give him my discs.”<br/>
“So basically..” Ghostbur drawled out, “the discs are why you’re exiled.” Tommy spun around with a glare, directing it at his older brother. “No.” He spat. “Dream is.”</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur arched a brow, untrusting, but shrugged. He flew over to Tommy’s side. “Right then. But if discs are one of the reasons you are exiled, then why are we looking for another one?” Tommy bit the inside of his cheek. He sighed and shrugged. “What else will bring you back to life? I’m not willing to give my last. I want to walk the earth with you, alive, not dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur gave him a sweet smile. “Fair enough, Tommy.” He said in a quiet voice. Tommy cleared his throat. “Enough sappy shit..” He muttered. “Uh, Ranboo will be supplying us with items for the journey. And the sweater you and Niki made will help a lot.” Ghostbur nodded, smiling again. It seemed a smile never washed off his face. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“This is great!” Ghostbur said, hands entangled together. “We have everything we need! Right?” Tommy nodded. “We should.” He said. “It might take a long while, but if we don’t make too many stops we should be able to get there in a weeks time.”</p><p> </p><p>”O.K.” Ghostbur said. “Get some sleep, Tommy.” He said, examining Tommy’s tired face. Tommy knew he probably looked like shit. “I don’t sleep anymore, Wil.” He said. Ghostbur frowned. “Please try.”</p><p> </p><p>”Okay.” Tommy said. “Goodnight, Wilbur.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Goodnight, Tommy!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not too happy with how I ended this chapter, but I didn’t know how else I could end it. I hope it is good :)</p><p>Chapter summary: Tommy is successful in his purchase of the book. Ranboo and him have a chat, and Ghostbur brings him a sweater. They are like sweater buddies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Setting off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Ghostbur pack for the journey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for some of the nice feedback! Comments always make my day :) sorry I haven’t uploaded lately, but here ya go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week was pretty normal for Tommy. He had spent most of it mining and supplying himself with new items that would be useful for the journey.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had taken some of the items, but Tommy didn’t let that get to him. He continued to work for more items, and Ranboo supplied him with even more. He was grateful. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The items Ranboo had gave him he hid in a chest hidden under his bed. Dream had nothing to be suspicious of. Probably because Tommy had nothing to act suspicious for. Just hide the items from Dream. Easy.</p><p> </p><p>It had all gone surprisingly as planned. Each week Ranboo came along to give him items and teach him some words in enchantment table. They made sure once Dream came along they’d leave off there and start another time. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ghostbur would come around and watch the two speak, occasionally scolding Tommy on how he should’ve taken Technos advice about learning the language when they were younger. Tommy won the conversation by saying he did the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>Another week had passed and it was time to go. Tommy packed all the things they needed. The items Ranboo had given them, food, and the ores he had mined. Ghostbur packed his own set of items such as leads and blue. Tommy gave him a sword in which he refused, disliking the idea of fighting, but took anyway because of Tommy’s wants.</p><p> </p><p>After Dream left for the day, Tommy picked up the bag and slipped it onto his back, looking around for his ghost brother. Tommy looked over at another chest, and leaned down opening it. He pulled out the red sweater that was made for him.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at it and put the bag onto his bed, slipping on the coat. It was warm and cozy. Niki probably worked hard on it. Because of how hot it was he didn’t feel much better, but Tommy knew it would get colder by nightfall. He picked up the backpack again and put it back on. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy took out the book from his bad and ripped out the map, rolling it up and stuffing it back into his bag along with the book. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He heard Ghostbur arrive by hearing his name called. He turned around and smiled at his brother. “Wilbur.” He greeted. “Are you ready?” Ghostbur nodded, smiling at Tommy. He spun in a circle to show his bag on his back. “Yup!” He said. “I have all I need. My blue, the leads, and that big sword you insisted I take.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy nodded. “Good.” He said. “Come on.” He and Ghostbur walked out of the tent, making their way to the woods. Right at this moment, Ranboo stepped out of the portal. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He frowned at them. “You guys are leaving already?” He asked. Tommy nodded, adjusting the backpack on his back. “Yep.” He sighed. He looked up and smiled at his hybrid friend. “Thanks for all the help, Ranboo. Keep quiet, will ya?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ranboo nodded, and smiled back. “Lips zipped. Stay safe you two.” Tommy nodded, and waved. “Bye Ranboo!” Ghostbur said, waving as well. He flew off, and Tommy followed after him. Ranboo sighed, praying to the Gods for their safety. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy walked alongside Ghostbur, who was grinning at all of the flowers and animals. He had been awing at most of the animals they passed by. Tommy didn’t say much, but listened, smiling at his brother and giving a small, “yeah,” and, “oh, I see.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur stopped speaking and the two went silent. Tommy was thankful for it. He had become tired due to his lack of sleep. “Tommy,” Ghostbur said, “are you sure this disc is.. Real?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy sighed. He wasn’t sure. It seemed to good to be true, and his life had gone to shit recently. Maybe he’d be more sure if he had his friends by his side. But, of course, they weren’t here.</p><p> </p><p>”Not completely sure, Wil.” Tommy replied. “But I have some kind of hope. Maybe there is such thing, and we can bring you back to life.” Ghostbur nodded and looked down. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy sighed quietly to himself and didn’t speak another word. He was growing more tired by the minute. A droplet of water fell onto Tommy’s wrist. He looked down and blinked.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur let out a small gasp. “Oh no.” He said, frowning. “It’s about to rain.” Tommy furrowed his brows, and took a pickaxe out of his pack. “Come on, Wil. I’ll mine us a shelter.” Ghostbur followed along, looking anxious. Tommy started to mine into a hill, making sure to make it large enough for the two of them. He set down a bed for himself and a few torches, closing off the entrance to the cave.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked over to his brother, who sighed in relief. “Do you have a bed?” He asked. Ghostbur shook his head, and smiled sweetly. “I do not have a bed. I don’t need to sleep. Thank you for being thoughtful, Tommy.” Tommy sighed, and nodded. He sat onto the bed and laid in it, staring up at the ceiling. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Did anyone miss him? Tommy thought. How was L’maberg? Did Tubbo miss him?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tommy shook his head to himself and shut his eyes, taking in slow breaths. He let sleep wash over him. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here we have it. I’ve probably written this more than two times because ao3 has been crashing for me, but I finally have it.</p><p>Chapter summary: Ghostbur and Tommy set off on their journey with a goodbye from Ranboo. They decide to find shelter in a small cave when it starts to rain.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bullshitting as I go</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>